


[Podfic of] Night Nurse

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Danny's the one who sets up and funds the clinic, but Claire's the one who's there night in and night out, patching up those stupid superheroes.





	[Podfic of] Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally reads (originally)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418164) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Cover art by wingedwords

Podfic Length: 17:14  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Night%20Nurse.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Night%20Nurse.m4b)

  



End file.
